


Living My Day Again

by saintminnn



Category: Super Junior
Genre: 5+1, Insomnia, Lee Hyukjae possesses the only brain cell for half of this fic, M/M, Park Jungsoo's Bisexuality, Romance, SuJu Returns, The sheer dysfunctionality of this group is astounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintminnn/pseuds/saintminnn
Summary: Sure, Jungsoo had seen them grind on each other countless times. Really, he couldn’t count on both of his hands the amount of times he’d seen Hyukjae and Siwon and Donghae grind on each other in the last week alone, now that they were together filming as a group again. He’d seen the flirtatious comments they all directed at one another, particularly whenever Heechul grew his hair out. Hell, Jungsoo had overheard the quiet conversation Ryeowook and Kyuhyun had once had in the back of a car, assuming he was asleep to their left, about their first kisses and their crushes on other members.Jungsoo knows, logically, they’re not the teenage boys he took under his wing in the dorm and practice rooms way back when. But it still, still, doesn’t occur to him, until they’re playing some stupid game that Hyukjae is in charge of, and his hand is slid between Kyuhyun’s split legs, and his own leg is tucked underneath Kyuhyun’s ankle, that the first thought hits him.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Living My Day Again

It starts with SuJu Returns. It always starts with SuJu Returns. Jungsoo can’t place the amount of purely inappropriate thoughts that have  _ only _ existed because of SuJu Returns and the games they’ve played on it. 

Jungsoo would, frankly, have gone his whole life without thinking of his members in a sexual way. He wears his bisexuality with quiet pride and cuffed jeans, but it wasn’t until they were filming SuJu Returns that it even occurred to him to think of any of the others as sexual people. 

Sure, Jungsoo had seen them grind on each other countless times. Really, he couldn’t count on both of his hands the amount of times he’d seen Hyukjae and Siwon and Donghae grind on each other in the last week alone, now that they were together filming as a group again. He’d seen the flirtatious comments they all directed at one another, particularly whenever Heechul grew his hair out. Hell, Jungsoo had overheard the quiet conversation Ryeowook and Kyuhyun had once had in the back of a car, assuming he was asleep to their left, about their first kisses and their crushes on other members. 

Jungsoo knows, logically, they’re not the teenage boys he took under his wing in the dorm and practice rooms way back when. But it still,  _ still _ , doesn’t occur to him, until they’re playing some stupid game that Hyukjae is in charge of, and his hand is slid between Kyuhyun’s split legs, and his own leg is tucked underneath Kyuhyun’s ankle, that the first thought hits him. 

_ Kyuhyun would be pretty, pinned to a bed _ , the traitorous, horny part of Jungsoo’s mind supplies and he gapes, startled at himself, and scrambling to recover when he catches Hyukjae’s brief, concerned look.

“Yeah, excuse me,” Jungsoo says suddenly. “I’m pretty sure I just felt something touch my hand.” Kyuhyun, thankfully, plays along, and immediately lets out a, “Ahhh, stop touching me, hyung,” that the others laugh off and cheer at. Donghee, behind them, bounces and ribbits, pulling a cheer of “Frog, frog!” from Donghae.

Jungsoo pulls it together long enough to move his leg again, and then his ass is close enough to Kyuhyun’s face that if he shifted, he’d hit him. To save them both the hell of trying to continue to play, Jungsoo twists off-balance and lets his body fall to the ground, curling up. 

“Teukkie’s out!” Hyukjae says gleefully, and Jungsoo takes the hand Donghae offers him up off the ground, sinking down onto the couch. Kyuhyun and Donghee continue to play, but Jungsoo catches the slight glance at him from Kyuhyun. Jungsoo knows he hasn’t fooled him, and the traitorous part of his brain again,  _ Kyuhyunie is smart, think of all of the ways that could be fun; he loves experiments _ . 

Jungsoo shifts and then crosses his legs, leaning forwards just as Kyuhyun knocks Donghee off balance and grins. Jungsoo smiles, grins, and keeps quiet as Hyukjae tells them the next steps, and then they’re off again. 

Filming for SuJu Returns is exhausting. Jungsoo likes the days when it’s one or two events, and then he’s home to lay on the floor, Shimkoong on his chest, and just breathe. Jungsoo loves the days when he’s in the practice room with the others, spending six, eight hours on choreography, because even as exhausting as they are, he’s with his people. His members. 

It does feel like a dream sometimes, Jungsoo muses as he gets ready for bed, toothbrush in his mouth and hairbrush in hand, working out the knots in his hair. Fifteen years, nearly sixteen years together, and some days, Jungsoo thinks it’s a fever dream and he’ll wake up on Jeongmin’s floor, and walk to the SM building for practice, where he’ll do his best to keep an unruly amount of teenagers in line with absolutely no help from Heechul, and minimal help, at best, from Donghee or Youngwoon. 

Some days, it feels like Jungsoo will open his eyes and his members will be gone and he’ll be struggling to find his way again. 

It’s days like these when Jungsoo wants to let himself into one of their apartments and just crawl into their beds and sleep with them. Like the old days, he reminds himself, when they were on bunks or the floor, and it was common to go to sleep alone and wake up with two more people in your bed, curled up to you. Jungsoo misses those days sometimes. 

He turns the light to the bathroom off and clicks his tongue as he climbs into bed, patting the space next to him for Shimkoong. Whether she’ll come or not, Jungsoo figures, remains to be seen. He turns the lights off and settles down in bed, phone in hand to scroll through Instagram for a bit before bed. 

The  _ ding _ of the passcode being typed into his apartment door alerts him to another’s presence, and he’s concerned for all of three seconds before he hears the familiar  _ thud _ of the door that Kyuhyun kicks every time he walks into the apartment, and a fond smile tugs at Jungsoo’s lips as Kyuhyun then audibly curses at the door, in a loud whisper, and switches out his shoes for slippers. 

“Hyung?” Kyuhyun whispers in the same tone as before, and Jungsoo can barely make out Kyuhyun’s silhouette in the darkness. 

“Did the door give you trouble?” Jungsoo asks in his normal voice and ducks in time to avoid the slipper Kyuhyun throws at him in the dark. “Yah, what are you doing here?” 

“I was drinking with Heechul hyung,” Kyuhyun says, unsurprisingly, “And I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by. I haven’t seen you in a bit.” 

It’s true, and Jungsoo hates it. They’ve both been busy, with Kyuhyun’s radio visits becoming more frequent and Jungsoo getting regular emceeing requests out of the country. Kyuhyun, though, was never one to drop by unannounced, usually. “Are you trying to get on my good side for something?” Jungsoo squints in the darkness as the mattress sinks under Kyuhyun’s weight. Kyuhyun just snorts and a few seconds later, Jungsoo watches the blankets lift and then Kyuhyun is pressed up against him, cuddled up close. 

Jungsoo tenses, and then wraps his arm tightly around Kyuhyun’s shoulders. “What’s wrong?” Jungsoo asks, his tone softer. 

“Just tired,” Kyuhyun answers. Jungsoo feels Kyuhyun’s chest with every breath, and a part of him, somewhere buried deep in his brain, remembers sitting by a hospital bed and watching the rise and fall of Kyuhyun’s chest, clinging to every last bit of hope that Kyuhyun would hold on. 

“So you came to sleep at my home?” Jungsoo asks, amused, and Kyuhyun grumbles incoherently. “At least take your pants off and get comfortable if you’re going to stay, Kyuhyun-ah.” 

Kyuhyun grumbles again but slides out of the bed long enough to kick his jeans to the floor and pull off his sweater. When he curls back up to Jungsoo’s side, he’s in a t-shirt and his boxers and nothing more. Kyuhyun’s legs shift, slipping one between Jungsoo’s own, and Kyuhyun’s head finds his chest again, and Jungsoo closes his eyes and breathes in the moment. 

“Good night, hyung,” Kyuhyun whispers. Jungsoo whispers it back, and his eyes stay closed, though sleep doesn’t easily come to him. He lays for what feels like ages, feeling Kyuhyun’s chest against his, each soft exhale of Kyuhyun’s breath against his chest. Jungsoo lifts his hand and pulls his fingers through Kyuhyun’s hair, brushing out the thick strands carefully. 

Jungsoo notices when Kyuhyun’s breathing changes, when it’s less even, almost unsteady, but he doesn’t comment on it. Kyuhyun, too, feigns sleep still, but every so often, Jungsoo feels the ripple of a slight shiver through him, or the twitch of his fingers as Kyuhyun struggles to simply lie still. 

Jungsoo’s phone lights up with a message at one in the morning, and he glances over to check if it’s important. It lights up Kyuhyun’s face as well, as his open eyes, peering up at the sudden light. “How long have you been having trouble sleeping?” Jungsoo asks without looking away from his phone as he responds to the message and turns his  _ do not disturb _ on. 

“Couple weeks now,” Kyuhyun answers and Jungsoo hums, tugs gently on a strand of Kyuhyun’s hair. “I’ve tried everything. Sleeping aids, sleeping pills, vitamins, whatever the hell Yesung suggests I try, drinking. I can’t sleep for longer than three hours.” 

Jungsoo knows insomnia plagues the group. Not a day goes by when one of them complains in the group chat of being tired, and Jungsoo has no doubt they complain more in the chat he’s not in. Jongwoon always had it the worst, struggling to sleep every night, but Jungsoo could remember late nights, when they all still lived in the dorm, when Sungmin would curl up next to him on the couch and just lean against him. He could remember days when Youngwoon, or Ryeowook, or sometimes even Hankyung in the early days, would seek out affection from the eldest when sleep wouldn’t come. 

Never has it hit Kyuhyun, before. Jungsoo worries, for a moment, that Kyuhyun is struggling, really struggling. Kyuhyun is independent, has always been less of a maknae than Ryeowook in the way Ryeowook seeks out the others’ help. Kyuhyun is more likely, Jungsoo knows, to turn to Heechul and ask for his help, or complain until Heechul fixes the problem for him, than to actively seek out the others’ help. 

For a minute, Jungsoo worries that Kyuhyun is with him because Heechul can’t solve his problem and his next solution is Jungsoo. Kyuhyun quickly speaks again, though, and the thought is banished from his mind. 

“I haven’t slept with anyone since the old dorm,” Kyuhyun continues. “And I remember sleeping better with somebody else. And, well. I’d ask Heechul hyung, but I’m not entirely sure his girlfriend would approve.” Jungsoo snorts. The pull of Kyuhyun’s lips into a grin makes Jungsoo smile as well. 

“I’m your next choice then?” Jungsoo asks, almost teasing, and Kyuhyun huffs, a noise between a sigh and a laugh. 

“No, but I’m pretty sure Henry would be incredibly upset. I haven’t spoken to him in nearly a year, and if I just showed up at his door asking to sleep in his bed, he’d probably kick me.” That does pull a laugh from Jungsoo, and Kyuhyun’s grin widens. 

“Third choice?” Jungsoo prompts. 

“Third times the charm,” Kyuhyun replies, and Jungsoo smiles as Kyuhyun shifts, pulling Jungsoo closer to him. Jungsoo is touched, for all of a minute, before he realizes that Kyuhyun is pulling the blankets off of him, quite purposely, and stealing them for himself. 

“You come into my house,” Jungsoo starts and Kyuhyun’s giggle is maddening. “You climb into my bed, you take my blankets, and you expect me to be okay with this?”

“Yes,” Kyuhyun manages through the giggles and Jungsoo sighs, long and tired, and mutters under his breath. Kyuhyun’s giggles turn breathless and he rolls over to press his face fully to Jungsoo’s chest. Jungsoo’s heart pounds and then stops as Kyuhyun clings to him, and his arms come up around Kyuhyun’s shoulders to hold him close. 

“Brat,” Jungsoo murmurs, nothing short of fondness in his voice. Kyuhyun fights to catch his breath for a minute, but when he finally does, the sigh he lets out is content, warm, easy. 

Jungsoo’s heart melts. 

“Good night, hyung,” Kyuhyun whispers again. Jungsoo whispers it back, again, and that time, sleep comes to him easily. 

* * *

Jungsoo wears his bisexuality with quiet pride and a canvas cross-body bag to the next season of SuJu Returns, and finds himself quickly situated between Siwon and Ryeowook, who are caught up in some argument–again–that Jungsoo can’t be bothered to find the origin of to make sure they actually finish the argument and stop fighting–again–so all goes smoothly. This is quickly changed when Jongwoon and Hyukjae, entirely unsurprisingly, bicker for a full episode, until Heechul steps in and sits between them as well, to keep them separate for as long as possible. 

“Another episode of We Live Together?” Jongwoon demands at the next filming, and Hyukjae immediately laughs and wiggles his fingers in Jongwoon’s direction. Jongwoon, to everyone’s surprise, ignores him and pouts at Owl PD. 

“Wait, how are we choosing roommates this time?” Jungsoo asks, curious, and he leans forwards. 

“The oldest members get to decide who their roommates are, in order of age, until everyone is together.” Owl PD says and an immediate groan comes from Hyukjae, as he realizes that he has no say in the matter. “Heechul will MC.” Heechul grins, triumphant, and throws a pillow at Kyuhyun when he immediately tries to pick on Heechul. 

“So I get to pick first?” Jungsoo asks, leaning forwards further, eyes wide. At the confirmation, Jungsoo grins and looks around the room, humming to himself. From the look on Hyukjae’s face, he’s desperate to not get picked, so he can be among the older members to pick his roommate. 

“Kyuhyunie,” Jungsoo says, as though it’s a hard choice. It’s not. The look of pure delight on Kyuhyun’s face is worth every second Jungsoo dragged it out. 

Jongwoon picks Donghae, and Donghee picks Hyukjae, and Ryeowook laughs at both of them, until he realizes he’s paired up with Siwon. The glares begin soon after, and Hyukjae starts laughing. 

They’re in the van, on their way to lunch, when Kyuhyun finally breaks and kicks his feet in delight, swinging them like a little kid too small for his seat. “We’re going to have so much fun,” Kyuhyun says, and Jungsoo laughs. 

They have to pick nicknames, and without hesitation, Jungsoo suggests Kyuhyun speak informally to him and he calls Kyuhyun hyung. Kyuhyun laughs and agrees, and Jungsoo practically beams at the next meeting with the entire group, if only just to see Ryeowook’s reaction as Jungsoo turns to Kyuhyun, shackled at the wrist, and bats his eyelashes, and says, “Hyung, we should win this game.” 

Ryeowook chokes on his water and Donghae falls off of the couch laughing. It’s worth it, to see the way Kyuhyun’s face lights up, and the way the universe seems to shine in Kyuhyun’s eyes as he leans in to Jungsoo’s touch when he pets his hair, an activity that, per their rules, Jungsoo must partake in once every five minutes. 

When the cameras are focused on the others, Heechul makes eye contact with Jungsoo and gags. Jungsoo smiles back at him, flipping him off under the table. Heechul smiles back. 

After they finish filming and they return to their normal schedules, though, Kyuhyun doesn’t come back to his apartment. Jungsoo almost misses the feeling of Kyuhyun curled up on his chest, misses the feeling of Kyuhyun’s legs between his, the man in his bed curled up to him. 

* * *

Jungsoo wears his bisexuality with quiet pride and denim-on-denim for the next concept, and the preparations for the album are fun, like always, and tiring. The title track is chosen unanimously, for once, and Heechul thinks he’s okay enough to promote with them. Jungsoo warns him, tells him to take it easy if he needs to, they all understand. 

It’s Kyuhyun none of them are prepared to get hurt. Kyuhyun is always the most careful, knowing his own limits. Jungsoo notices the second day of their choreography practice that Kyuhyun isn’t going quite as hard as he had the first day, and it isn’t until they take a break three hours in, and Kyuhyun sinks to the ground, his weight only on one side, that it hits Jungsoo. 

“Kyuhyunie,” he says, and ignores the way the conversations in the room go quiet. “Is your hip okay?” Kyuhyun nods, swallows heavily, and then shakes his head. Jungsoo kneels down next to him immediately, pressing his hand to Kyuhyun’s hip. 

Kyuhyun gazes at him, and then with a wry smile, says, “I think I might have pushed myself a little too hard.” Jungsoo snorts and without looking back, takes the ice that Donghee offers him, pressing it to Kyuhyun’s side. 

“Sit out the rest of the day,” Jungsoo says, and then turns his head to let Donghee and Hyukjae take over. They both fuss, and do a much better job at checking Kyuhyun’s injury before they agree he should sit out the rest of practice, and they’ll figure out a way to make the choreography work without him getting hurt during promotions. 

Kyuhyun’s expression is unreadable in the mirror as they continue to practice, even more so once they turn the cameras off and Jungsoo and Hyukjae both immediately pull their shirts off and wipe their sweat away before continuing practicing. 

“Kyuhyunie,” Jungsoo coos during a break, quiet under the heavy bass of their song, but Kyuhyun still smiles and shakes his head. “Kyuhyunie, my love,” Jungsoo sings along, and Kyuhyun laughs. “My one love, my angel.”

“Don’t be stupid, hyung,” Kyuhyun says, using his leg to kick his chair away from Jungsoo. Jungsoo catches him quickly and wraps his arms around Kyuhyun’s shoulders. Kyuhyun laughs again. 

“How are you feeling?” Jungsoo asks in a quiet voice, his lips pressed to Kyuhyun’s ear. 

“Not great,” Kyuhyun admits, and rests his head back against Jungsoo’s shoulder. “But I’ll be okay. I’m coming in early tomorrow to go over what I missed and see what changes Donghee and Hyukjae made. I’ll practice again tomorrow and it’ll be fine.” 

“I’ll get a replacement for my event if you need another day of practice with us,” Jungsoo says, though he knows it’s not true. Heechul and Hyukjae both have schedules as well the day after and they can’t change their schedules the way Jungsoo knows he can at the drop of a hat to accommodate the other members. 

There’s a lot Jungsoo would do for his members. He presses a kiss to the side of Kyuhyun’s head, drawing it out until Kyuhyun whines at him, and then Jungsoo dances away to go back to practice, laughing the entire time. 

* * *

Jungsoo wears his bisexuality with quiet pride and lavender hair styled away from his face for the first time in what feels like forever (and what is probably only seven years), at the next Super Show.

There’s an hour until the concert begins, and the green rooms are bustling. Ryeowook is goofing off with Siwon, warming up with Heechul playing referee just in case. Jongwoon is going over one of the dances with Donghee and Donghae, and Jungsoo briefly checks on them to make sure everyone is okay– Jongwoon can’t get the footwork, and Donghae has a cold, to the shock of nobody. 

Jungsoo can’t find Hyukjae at first, but eventually finds him hidden in a corner, phone in hand and worried look on his face. He doesn’t tell Jungsoo what’s wrong, but he leans into the hug that Jungsoo gives him and smiles weakly when Jungsoo bops his nose with his finger, and then parts way to find the remaining member. 

Kyuhyun, like Hyukjae, is hidden away in a corner. His foot is bouncing nervously and he’s staring at himself in one of the mirrors. Jungsoo pulls a chair over and sinks down onto it, backwards. Kyuhyun’s eyes find Jungsoo’s in the mirror and he smiles at him, the smile doing nothing to cover the nerves on Kyuhyun’s face. Jungsoo isn’t surprised to see the nerves, but is surprised to see them so clear on Kyuhyun’s face. 

“What’s wrong?” Jungsoo asks and Kyuhyun takes a minute to find his voice. He’s struggling with choreography, and Jungsoo pulls the chairs back to work over it with him. Hyukjae is busy, and Jungsoo had found the choreography easy enough, so it’s hardly a problem to go over it, especially once the nerves dissipate and Kyuhyun’s smile begins to show. 

From there, they stop only to finish mic-ing up and to get their jackets on for the stage costumes. Jungsoo pauses before putting his in-ears in to fix Kyuhyun’s hair for him. He ignores the sound of Heechul’s knowing snort, and instead turns to look at the group.  _ His _ group. 

“We’ve done this a thousand times before,” Jungsoo says, looking around. Their expressions range from bored to excited, and Jungsoo can’t help but grin at them. “Let’s go kill this show too.” 

They quickly break from the circle and head to their spots. Before the pieces begin to move, Kyuhyun reaches over and quickly takes Jungsoo’s hand, giving him a quick squeeze, one last time, before they’re on stage and every thought but  _ Leeteuk _ is gone from Jungsoo’s mind, jumping around with energy he struggles to keep up with any other day. 

(When they get offstage that night, and change out of their costumes, Kyuhyun finds Jungsoo washing his face and waits until Jungsoo can see again before he wraps him up in a tight hug. Jungsoo doesn’t argue, doesn’t pull away, but holds Kyuhyun until Kyuhyun himself pulls away. Kyuhyun lets himself into Jungsoo’s apartment that night, several hours later, and Jungsoo wakes up with Kyuhyun still pressed to his chest, snoring softly and with his arm wrapped tightly around Jungsoo’s waist. Jungsoo doesn’t have the heart to wake him and instead suffers through his manager’s lecture in the car about punctuality). 

* * *

Jungsoo can’t remember the last time he saw Kyuhyun. Everyone has been busy, and Jungsoo can’t remember the last time he saw any of his members save for their individual Instagram pages or the various other social media sites they prefer (Snapchat? Ryeowook has invited him to Snapchat. What the hell is a Snapchat? Hell if he knows). 

Insomnia hits Jungsoo hard these nights. He’s resorted to drinking every so often, even with his distaste for alcohol and drinking itself, in the hopes of getting to sleep at a decent time. But even then, very little works. 

It takes Jungsoo nearly two months to swallow his pride. He lets himself into the apartment and ignores Hyukjae’s incredulous look as he walks past him to the other bedroom, knocks once and then lets himself in. 

Kyuhyun cocks his head at him, eyes wide, and he quickly sets his laptop aside. “Hyung?” he akss, hesitant. Jungsoo shakes his head and just climbs onto the bed. Kyuhyun picks his laptop back up, though his eyes are on Jungsoo as Jungsoo sinks down until he’s lying flat on the bed, and Kyuhyun watches as Jungsoo turns on his side and presses his forehead against the side of Kyuhyun’s thigh, underneath a pair of basketball shorts that Jungsoo is almost certain are actually his and went missing the last time Kyuhyun was at his. 

Jungsoo closes his eyes and the sound of Kyuhyun’s show starts up again, tinny from the laptop speakers. He’s nearly drifted off to that restless place between sleep and wake, when Kyuhyun’s fingers drag through his hair, short and black for the most recent set of photoshoots Jungsoo had done. Jungsoo lets out a long breath through his nose and Kyuhyun huffs a soft laugh and continues to drag his fingers through Jungsoo’s hair, until Jungsoo falls asleep, muscles relaxing slowly and his dreams taking over. 

He wakes nearly six hours later, and discovers Kyuhyun asleep sitting up, laptop dead on his lap, and the lights of the room still on. Jungsoo slips from the bed and takes the laptop, plugging it in on the desk. He turns the lights off and slips out of the room, only to find Hyukjae, still awake, on the couch. 

“Did you come over just to cuddle with Kyuhyun?” Hyukjae asks, and Jungsoo is thankful for the lack of judgement in his voice. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Jungsoo admits and drops down onto the couch, only to pull himself back up. “Do you guys have food?” 

“Yeah, there should be some in the fridge. Kyuhyunie cooked earlier and he made a lot. Practice for something for tomorrow,” Hyukjae gestures vaguely towards the kitchen. Jungsoo mutters something under his breath and seeks out the food, thankfully edible since it’s Kyuhyun’s cooking, and finds himself back by the couch after he heats it up. 

“How long has it been since you slept?” Hyukjae asks. 

“Couple of days,” Jungsoo admits. “Slept well? Month or two, maybe a little longer. It’s been hell.” Hyukjae hums, and his smile is understanding when Jungsoo next glances at him. “Kyuhyun came to me when he couldn’t sleep a while ago. Figured he’d return the favor.” 

“And he did,” Hyukjae says. Something in his tone makes Jungsoo turn and squint at him. Hyukjae just smiles, innocent and indulging, and Jungsoo frowns and then sticks his tongue out, just to watch Hyukjae react. 

“Ah, hyung, always a kid at heart,” Hyukjae says lovingly, and then kicks his side. Jungsoo lets out a laugh, and when he glances back, Hyukjae is smiling too, warmer. “You should stay the night, hyung. Kyuhyunie won’t mind. He’ll probably like it.” 

“I think I will,” Jungsoo admits, standing to clean up and do his dishes. When he turns back around in the kitchen, Hyukjae isn’t on the couch anymore. Jungsoo pads back down the hall to Kyuhyun’s room and crawls back into the bed. Kyuhyun is still asleep, but as Jungsoo tries to get comfortable, Kyuhyun’s arm comes up and around him, pulling him closer to cuddle. 

“You’re like an octopus,” Jungsoo laughs softly, and Kyuhyun stops moving when Jungsoo finally settles up against his side. “Octopus Kyuhyunie.” Kyuhyun mumbles in his sleep, and Jungsoo goes quiet. He closes his eyes. Sleep doesn’t come easily, but it comes, finally. 

Jungsoo wakes up to see Kyuhyun watching him sleep. “That’s creepy,” Jungsoo says, just to watch Kyuhyun startle as he realizes Jungsoo is awake. 

“You’re creepy,” Kyuhyun replies automatically. Jungsoo snickers until Kyuhyun nudges him in the ribs.

“Ow, brat, don’t do that.” 

“Don’t do what?” Kyuhyun asks, nudging him again. Jungsoo growls playfully, and soon finds himself pinned to the bed by Kyuhyun, both of them breathing heavily from the playful wrestling. Jungsoo closes his eyes instinctively. 

His eyes open again, in surprise, when Kyuhyun’s lips touch his. Jungsoo, though, can’t help but tilt his head up into it, and Kyuhyun sighs against his lips. 

“One in every five men is gay,” Kyuhyun mumbles against his lips. “That means there’s three of us, in SuJu.” 

“I’m bisexual, so you still need to find the other two,” Jungsoo mutters back and Kyuhyun smiles into the kiss, and the spell breaks and they both laugh, sharing breaths. 

“I like you,” Kyuhyun admits, later, when he’s brought breakfast for them, and they’re seated on the floor, facing each other. “I’ve- struggled a lot with that. Coming to terms with it. You’re our leader, and you’re the oldest, and I wondered a lot when I was younger if I liked you because I looked up to you, or if I actually liked you.” 

Jungsoo is quiet, listens as Kyuhyun explains himself, and nods. He understands, after all. “I didn’t even think about any of you potentially liking men for years,” Jungsoo admits. “I joke with Heechul because I know he’s not and he thinks it’s just as funny as I do. I didn’t even like to think of you guys as dating, or having sex, or anything. I felt like, I dunno, I had to compensate and be professional, since none of you assholes ever are.” Kyuhyun laughs, unapologetic, and Jungsoo sighs at him. 

“I’m starting to maybe realize I need to get over myself.” Jungsoo summarizes and Kyuhyun laughs again. “And I like you.” 

“How about,” Kyuhyun starts and then pauses to take a bite of food. He laughs when Jungsoo scowls and throws a napkin at him. “How about as of today, we’re dating?”

“As of today?” Jungsoo repeats, and then nods. “As of today.” 

* * *

Jungsoo wears his bisexuality with quiet pride and with his boyfriend pressed up to his side, a drama neither of them are watching playing on the TV. “You should move in,” Jungsoo says, distracted by the fact that Kyuhyun’s bare feet are on his coffee table. Kyuhyun, well aware of the trouble he’s causing, grins, and cocks his head. 

“Yeah?” he asks, and his grin widens as Jungsoo lifts his own sock-covered foot to kick his leg until Kyuhyun’s feet fall off of the table. “You asking me to move in, hyung?”

“No, I’m telling you to,” Jungsoo says, flicking his ribs. He grins when Kyuhyun squawks and then elbows him. “I’ll help you move your stuff in. This weekend? I’ll add you to the lease.” 

“Hyukjae will be alone,” Kyuhyun says slowly, but he nods and a brilliant smile spreads across his face. 

“Donghae said he’d move back in if you weren’t there,” Jungsoo fills in quickly. “And you know they’ll bicker, but they’ll get along. And it’ll be easier for everyone if D-and-E live together anyways. Less trouble getting them to schedules.” Kyuhyun hums, distracted, and looks over at Jungsoo. His head rests back against the couch and a smile tugs at his lips. Jungsoo frowns. “What?” 

“If I move in, does that mean we get to make rules? We Live Together,” Kyuhyun says, grin turning wicked. Jungsoo’s lips slowly pull down into a frown. “Our nicknames can be, hm, they can be- honey, and darling,” Kyuhyun nods, gesturing as if writing in the air. Jungsoo rolls his eyes but a smile slowly pulls at the corners of his lips. 

“Hm, I think you should play with my hair every night,” Kyuhyun says seriously before nodding. “And our last rule? I don’t think you should wear a shirt, ever.” Jungsoo chokes on his saliva and Kyuhyun nods, and mimes as if signing a paper. “Your turn to sign.”

Jungsoo mimics the movement, signing the air, and then pulls away from Kyuhyun’s side, tugging his shirt off. He ignores Kyuhyun’s appreciative stare, and just stretches out with a yawn, fingers finding Kyuhyun’s hair. Kyuhyun smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twt, @theletterkeii


End file.
